staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 7 - Kłopoty z zapalaniem; serial TVP 06:30 W labiryncie - odc. 8 - Sama w pustym domu; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 EURO 2012 - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 LOL: -); program dla dzieci 10:05 Serce Davida (Searching for David's Heart) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 54; telenowela TVP 14:15 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta ludzi odc. 2 Pustynie. Jak w gorącym piecu (Human Planet. 2 Deserts Life In The Furnace) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:15 Miecz prawdy - odc. 18, Lustro (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 18); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:05 Miecz prawdy - odc. 19, Klątwa (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 19); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 24 - Islamska żona - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2556; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Król Ightorn cz. 2, odc 65 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / King Ightorn II ep. 64); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Kronika Regat Vendee Globe 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Miłosne gierki (Leatherheads); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008) 23:20 Grace odeszła (Grace is Gone) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:55 Cześć, Tereska - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 14/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 14/ 26 - Alaska - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 119; magazyn przyrodniczy 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 958; serial TVP 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 859 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 860 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rozum - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 10:25 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 11:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Gang Olsena idzie na wojnę (Olsen banden gar i krig); komedia kraj prod.Dania (1978) 13:10 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 13:40 Familiada - odc. 2006; teleturniej 14:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Liberec - sprint drużynowy techniką dowolną ( studio ) 14:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Liberec - sprint drużynowy techniką dowolną 15:15 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 506 - To musi być dziś 17:20 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Do kiedy pracować? (72); widowisko rozrywkowe 19:35 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 20:15 Dwójka w akcji - Sądny dzień (What's the Worst That Could Happen?) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:05 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 23:55 Zabijanie na śniadanie (Grosse Pointe Blank); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1997) 01:50 S. O. S. - odc. 6/7 - Twarz mordercy; serial TVP 03:00 Sądny dzień (What's the Worst That Could Happen?); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Prognoza pogody 07:52 Tydzień Białoruski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:14 Warto tam być 08:19 Tatarskie wieści; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Przegląd Ukraiński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 56 - Pieniny; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 33; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mocne uderzenie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 19; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc - prof. Henryk Skarżyński - odc. 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Pod Twoją obronę; program religijny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:27 Warto tam być 17:30 U źródeł wiary; program religijny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Ptak też człowiek - odc. 8 Zagrożenia; program przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:12 Zwierzaki Pana Władka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:46 Sport 18:50 Prognoza pogody 18:52 Panorama Litewska; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dojechać do końca; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Archiwum zbrodni - Kryptonim Goździki - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:02 Prognoza pogody 22:04 Sport niedziela - Sport; magazyn sportowy 22:14 Przystanek Kultura; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Reportaż TVP INFO - Podziw; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:55 Głos Mediów - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 60 lat razem - odc. 24 - Wiktor Niedzicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 19; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mocne uderzenie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc - prof. Henryk Skarżyński - odc. 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:54 60 lat razem - odc. 28 - Malicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Z miłości do ludzi cz. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Polska według Kreta - odc. 56 - Pieniny; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tu kobiety - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego 2 (2) - serial animowany 08.15 Gang Misia Yogi (2) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (43) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo 2 (1) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show (11) - serial animowany 10.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 3 (12) - serial animowany 10.45 Stuart Malutki 2 - film przygodowy, USA 2002 12.25 Miłosna układanka - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/USA 2006 14.25 Kokon - komedia SF, USA 1985 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (74) - serial komediowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (22) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Chłopaki do wzięcia (6) - serial dokumentalny 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (187) - serial kryminalny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (156) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (91) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Instynkt mordercy (7) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Detektyw Amsterdam (2) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (2) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (2) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Smakuj świat z Pascalem 2 (3) - reality show 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.10 Mam talent! 5 (7) - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Prawo Agaty 2 (6) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Lekarze (6) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Junior - komedia, USA 1994 18.00 Ugotowani 2 (11) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Tango i Cash - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 22.10 Zaginiony w akcji - dramat wojenny, USA 1984 00.15 MasterChef (7) - reality show 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.35 Arkana magii (804) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.20 mała Czarna 6.05 Chłopaki z taśmy 7.05 Różowa Pantera 8.05 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki 8.35 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki 9.05 Dzieci lwicy z afrykańskiego buszu - film przygodowy Wielka Brytania, 1972 11.00 Galileo Extra 12.00 Mindfreak - Iluzjonista Criss Angel 13.00 Dekoratornia 13.30 Mistrz Kuchni: Juniorzy 14.30 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki 15.00 Zabójczy parasol - film fabularny Francja, 1980 17.00 Rycerz Pierwszej Damy - komedia, USA, 1994 19.00 Galileo Extra 20.00 Skok - film sensacyjny, USA, 2001 22.20 Oczy Anioła - film sensacyjny USA, 2001 0.25 STOP Drogówka 2.25 TV Market 2.45 To był dzień 3.20 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 3.45 mała Czarna 4.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.40 Misja Martyna Extra 6.45 Mango - Telezakupy 8.50 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 10.40 Zew natury - film przygodowy USA, Japonia 1995 12.45 Nowy Jork, nowa miłość - film komedia, USA 2004 14.45 Ucieczka do zwycięstwa - film wojenny USA 1981 17.05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 18.05 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 19.05 Bez śladu - serial se nsacyjny 20.00 Wehikuł czasu - film S - F, USA 2002 22.00 Mentalista - serial kryminalny 23.00 Powie w pustyni - film przygodowy USA 1997 1.00 Arkana magii 3.10 Druga strona medalu 5.05 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6.00 Dyżur - reality TV 6.30 Sława i chwała - serial 7.30 Stare dranie - program rozrywkowy 8.00 Dzika natura - serial 9.00 Potęga przyrody - serial dok. 10.00 Stawka większa niż życie - serial 12.20 Dyl Sowizdrzał - animacja 14.00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Wieloskórka - baśń 15.20 Wyznania nastoletniej gwiazdy - film familijny 17.10 Kamerdyner - komedia 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - animacja 20.00 Polowanie na tornado - film katastroficzny USA, Kanada 2008 21.55 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 22.55 Podniebny horror - katastroficzny 0.00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 1.00 Taki jest świat 2.00 Programy powtórkowe Puls 2 12:00 Superdrapieżcy Odcinek: 2 13:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 47 Sezon: 4 14:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 4 14:55 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 24 15:55 MdM Odcinek: 11 16:30 MdM Odcinek: 12 17:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 60 17:30 Krecik 18:00 Był sobie człowiek Odcinek: 25 18:30 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 25 19:00 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 7 19:30 Słodka szkoła Rachel Odcinek: 10 20:00 Awantura o Mississipi 22:00 Gra o życie Odcinek: 47 Sezon: 22 22:30 Gra o życie Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 22 23:00 UFC walki mistrzów 0:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 116; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 108 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemala (146); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:50 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 1* - Grunt to rodzinka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska, Hanna Stankwna, Beata Tyszkeiwicz, Paulina Tworzyańska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła akademickiego KUL pw. św. Krzyża w Lublinie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Tercet Egzotyczny - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - min. Joanna Mucha; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 943; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Akcja Paczka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 26 - Dar Skarbnika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 5/13* - Droga ślepców - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 XXI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:50 Salon Polonii - min. Joanna Mucha; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 943; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 26 - Dar Skarbnika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 5/13* - Droga ślepców; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Akcja Paczka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (123); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.45 Świat w pigułce 07.25 Bajkowa TVS 09.50 Weekend z TVS 10.05 Muzyczny Relaks 10.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.10 Weekend z TVS 11.25 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.20 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 13.15 Romance TV: Dziewczyny z Alei Parkowej 15.05 Lady’s Club 15.40 Urządzeni 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Śląskie od kuchni 22.55 Koncert życzeń 23.55 Muzyczny Relaks 00.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.30 Świat w pigułce TVN 24 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda, biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda, biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:35 Relacja z Rajdu Dakar 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda, biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda, biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda, biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda, biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:15 Skok na stok 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda, biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:45 Kawa na ławę 11:40 Loża prasowa 12:20 Ewa Ewart poleca - dokument w TVN24 13:25 Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 13:30 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 14:25 Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:00 Prosto z Polski 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:15 Publiczna TV 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:20 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Kawa na ławę 20:50 Loża prasowa 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Inny punkt widzenia 0:15 Fakty po Faktach 0:50 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 1:35 Szkło kontaktowe 2:25 Dzień po dniu 2:50 Maja w ogrodzie 3:15 Inny punkt widzenia 4:15 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 5:00 Maja w ogrodzie 5:25 Fakty po Faktach TVN CNBC 8:00 Pieniądze od rana 9:00 Zrozumieć świat 10:00 Górna półka 10:30 Koła fortuny 11:00 Pieniądze od rana 12:00 Świat pieniędzy 13:00 Biznes w sieci 13:30 Goście TVN CNBC 14:00 Zrozumieć świat 15:00 Świat pieniędzy 16:00 Koła fortuny 16:30 Górna półka 17:00 Pieniądze od rana 18:00 Świat pieniędzy 19:00 Biznes w sieci 19:30 Goście TVN CNBC 20:00 Górna półka 20:30 Koła fortuny 21:00 Zrozumieć świat 22:00 Biznes w sieci 22:30 Goście TVN CNBC 23:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat 2 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.40 Awantura o kasę 8.35 Gra w ciemno 9.30 Tajemnice Kniei 10.00 Trudne sprawy 11.00 Trudne sprawy 12.00 Trudne sprawy 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Trudne sprawy 15.00 Ewa gotuje 15.30 Hotel 52 16.30 Ludzie Chudego 17.30 Jaka Ona jest? 18.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 19.00 Tajemnice Kniei 19.30 Ewa gotuje 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.25 Sport 20.30 Pogoda 20.35 Interwencja 21.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 22.00 Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2010 22.25 Kabareton na Topie 23.00 Świat według Kiepskich 23.30 Rodzina zastępcza 0.00 Daleko od noszy 0.30 Sport w Polsat 2 2.30 Wydarzenia 2.55 Sport 3.10 Pamiętniki z wakacji 4.00 Oblicza ameryki 4.30 Przyjaciółki 5.30 Tajemnice Kniei Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet - Orlen Liga - mecz: Bank BPS Muszynianka FAKRO Muszyna - BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 9:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Jastrzębski Węgiel - PGE Skra Bełchatów 11:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - PGE Skra Bełchatów 13:30 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 14:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - studio 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - studio 17:00 Boks 19:00 Boks - Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji WBC i WBA w Oakland - waga superśrednia: Andre Ward - Chad Dawson 21:00 Sporty walki - 21. Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki - walki: Mamed Khalidov - Kendall Grove; Michał Materla - Rodney Wallace 23:00 Boks - Gala w Las Vegas - waga półśrednia: Manny Pacquiao - Juan Manuel Marquez 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - PGE Skra Bełchatów 9:10 Magazyn snowboardowy - magazyn sportowy 9:40 Piłka nożna - T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Lechia Gdańsk - Śląsk Wrocław 11:50 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 12:20 Piłka nożna - T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Śląsk Wrocław - Jagiellonia Białystok 14:30 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 15:40 Piłka nożna - T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Lech Poznań - Śląsk Wrocław 17:50 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Stuttgarcie - waga ciężka: Aleksander Powietkin - Marco Huck 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 21:10 Piłka nożna - T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa 23:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Jastrzębski Węgiel - PGE Skra Bełchatów 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Skoki narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zakopanem 9:15 Kombinacja norweska - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chaux-Neuve - konkurs skoków 10:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelboden - 1. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 11:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w St. Anton - supergigant kobiet 13:00 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding - bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet 13:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelboden - 2. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 14:15 Biegi narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu - sprint drużynowy 15:30 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding - bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn 16:15 Kombinacja norweska - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Chaux-Neuve - bieg techniką Gundersena 17:00 Snooker - Turniej Masters w Londynie 18:45 Dart - Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 21:00 Snooker - Turniej Masters w Londynie 23:00 Rajdy terenowe - Rajd Dakar 2013 - dzień przerwy 23:30 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 2012 roku: Novak Djoković - Rafael Nadal 1:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 1. dzień 3:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 1. dzień 5:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 1. dzień Canal + 7:00 Drugie życie 8:00 Tajemnice zwierząt Odcinek: 33 9:00 Klątwa Doliny Węży 10:50 Honey 2 12:45 Łapu capu ekstra 13:20 W garniturach Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 14:10 Manchester United - FC Liverpool 16:55 Aktualności filmowe - News 17:10 Aktualności filmowe 17:40 Łapu capu 17:50 Nie przegap 18:00 Tower Heist. Zemsta cieciów 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Świat bez końca Odcinek: 2 21:45 W Brighton 23:40 Coś 1:25 Kabul Kitchen Odcinek: 1 2:00 Fate/Zero Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 2:25 Fatamorgana 2:55 Plac Zbawiciela 4:45 Łapu capu - archiwum 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Sezon rezerwowych 7:55 Obława 10:00 Rewolucja 11:30 Po rozum do mrówek 13:00 Zakochane ptaszki 14:40 Wszystko opłacone 16:15 John Carter 18:25 Muppety 20:10 Jack i Jill 21:40 Służące 0:00 Ostatnia strzała 2:00 70. ceremonia rozdania Złotych Globów Cinemax 6:00 Kobieta z sąsiedztwa 7:45 Kapitana Drake'a wyprawa po nieśmiertelność 9:15 Niania i wielkie bum 11:00 Niepozorny Harvey 12:15 Ostatnia miłość na Ziemi 13:45 Podróżuję sam 15:20 Kobieta z sąsiedztwa 17:05 Joe Black 20:00 Mroczna karma 21:50 Zabić Bono 23:45 Eddie: Kanibal lunatyk 1:10 Cyrk 2:45 Uciekinierzy Odcinek: 2 3:40 Mroczna karma Tele 5 6.00 Program rozrywkowy - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Niew idzialni - serial 13.15 Strażnicy Alaski - serial 14.15 Disco Bandżo - program muzyczny 15.35 Posejdon - dramat, USA 2005 17.20 Bitwy na kółkach - program rozrywkowy 18.25 Po wstrząsie - film katastroficzny USA/Niemcy 1999 20.00 Inferno - Piekielna walka - thriller 21.55 Dentysta - thriller 23.55 Korepetycje z seksu - film erotyczny 1.40 Nocny patrol TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 122 /1/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Na początku była FAMA; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 122 /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - FAMA 1977; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 122 /3/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Papierowy żołnierz (Bumaznyj soldat); film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA (2008); reż.:Aleksei German Ml.; wyk.:Chulpan Khamatova, Merab Ninidze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 To jest twój nowy syn; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Bogumił Kobiela, Wojciech Pokora, Czesław Wołłejko, Danuta Szaflarska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 33/ - Idea; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 London Calling: Nieopowiedziana historia brytyjskiego popu (2) (Bohemian Rhapsody. The untold story of British pop music (2)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); reż.:Hannes Rossacher, Simon Witter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Hala odlotów - Nowe formy finansowania kultury – przyszłość – czy konieczność? (odc. 16); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Gwiazdy estrady - Hanka Bielicka (1); program artystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Brat (Brother); film animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Kożuchowską /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Kożuchowską - Mizerykordia; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Joanna Szczepkowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Krzysztof Banaszyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Kożuchowską /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Kożuchowską - Senność - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Magda Piekorz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Michał Żebrowski, Krzysztof Zawadzki, Joanna Orleańska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Dorota Pomykała, Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Pieski świat II (Mondo Cane 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (1964); reż.:Gualtiero Jacopetti, Franco Prosperi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 33/ - Idea; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kino nocne - Z odzysku; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sławomir Fabicki; wyk.:Antoni Pawlicki, Natalia Wdowina, Jacek Braciak, Dmytro Melnychuk, Michał Filipiak, Wojciech Zieliński, Jerzy Trela, Dorota Pomykała; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Senność; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Magda Piekorz; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Michał Żebrowski, Krzysztof Zawadzki, Joanna Orleańska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Dorota Pomykała, Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 13 stycznia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Edyta Stein patronka Europy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Komandoria - cz 7/8 (La Commanderie); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Wogezów (111); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Życie na kredkę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Ginące cywilizacje - Niewidzialni z Borneo. Plemię Punan odc. 28 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o mrówce: samotność w tłumie - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wielka Gra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Moi rodzice rozwodzą się 15:15 Moi rodzice rozwodzą się; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1938); reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk.:Maria Gorczyńska, Kazimierz Junosza Stępowski, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Loda Niemirzanka, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Ina Benita; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Komandoria - cz 8/8 (La Commanderie); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne - Charles de Gaulle; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Kalendarium historyczne Lublin - miasto Trybunału Koronnego; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Niemcy; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk.:Per Oscarson, Matthew Sullivan, Vivian Schilling, Scott Cleverdon, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Peter Thoemke, Mark Folger, Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Katarzyna Figura, Edward Żentara; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Na życzenie Widzów - Był taki ktoś; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Tragedia Heweliusza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Między wodą a winem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 07 zgłoś się - Strzał na dancingu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Kino nocą - Greta; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Gruber; wyk.:Wojciech Jastrzębowski, Agnieszka Kuszewska, Ewa Borowik, Halina Dunajska, Witold Dębicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Cafe Historia - Pomnik NSZ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - konkurs indywidualny; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Z archiwum TVP - Historia hokeja; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zwarcie - Andrzej Kraśnicki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata: St. Anton - supergigant kobiet (Puchar Świata: St. Anton - supergigant kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding - start wspólny kobiet (Ruhpolding - start wspólny kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Białoruś; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Chile - Islandia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Adam Krzesiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn - TBL: Trefl Sopot - Stelmet Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Lech Piasecki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Rosja - Dania; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding - start wspólny kobiet (Ruhpolding - start wspólny kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - TBL: Trefl Sopot - Stelmet Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:35 Wojna domowa - odc. 4/15 - Pierwszy dzień; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 5/21 - Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 65 (277) Ich czworo; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 66 (281) Szczęśliwa dziesiątka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 67 (282) Dobra sąsiadka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15 - Krzyk ciszy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Klan - odc. 2379 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Klan - odc. 2380 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 2381 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Klan - odc. 2382 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Ranczo - odc. 55 - Wielki powrót - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Ranczo - odc. 56 - Amerykańska baza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Ranczo - odc. 57 - Człowiek z Rio - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 19/21 - Tiergarten - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 55 "Wirtualni przyjaciele" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 56 "Instrukcja obsługi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 38 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 3/13 (Mental, ep. Book of Judges); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Instynkt - odc. 3 "Złamane serce" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Klan - odc. 2379; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Klan - odc. 2380; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Klan - odc. 2381; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Klan - odc. 2382; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia